Drag Me To Hell
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Sequel to Code Name: Siren. "HYDRA is not gone. It never left." Six months after SHIELD rescued them, Bucky and Katherine are still feeling the aftermath of their time as prisoners. When Thor announces that HYDRA is after a dangerous, foreign weapon is up to them to save the day. Steve/ Katherine/ Elijah.
1. Hello and Goodbye

**Chapter One: Hello and Goodbye**

Agent Katherine Pierce, AKA Siren for SHIELD, and an ex HYDRA lab rat could hardly believe that it had been six months since she and Bucky Barnes had been rescued from HYDRA by SHIELD. Bucky Barnes had been Steve Rogers AKA Captain America's best friend growing up back when Steve had been a skinny dweeb and everyone had thought that he had long died, but instead had been renamed the Winter Soldier and had been used by HYDRA to slowly take over the world.

It hadn't been until a few centuries later that HYDRA had decided to take a new member, this time in the form of a newly human Katherine Pierce. They had erased her memories, turned her into a super soldier, and nicknamed her Siren. She had been trying to lure Peter Parker AKA Spiderman to join HYDRA, but had been knocked some sense (literally) and she had managed to regain her memories and break away from HYDRA.

It was clear that the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury had wanted to eliminate them all along, but the Avengers were strangely protective on their newest members and like Katherine and Bucky had pointed out, they were the only ones that actually knew how HYDRA worked.

Now Katherine could believe that six months had passed and they still weren't close enough to figure out where the assholes were and that was making her uneasy. She bit her lip as she remember all that she had suffered because of them memory loss, beating, she had even lost a child.

Now she was standing at JFK airport with the rest of the avengers minus Bucky and Banner. Bruce had promised to show him all of Stark's technology and as it turns out, Bucky was kind of a technology buff even though he had been born in a time when not even the TV was invented.

They were standing in the middle of the crowded airport because Gwen Stacy, one of Katherine's few friends and Peter Parker were leaving to study at Oxford today which Peter managed with a recommendation from Tony Stark himself.

Gwen had wanted to study international law and as good boyfriend Peter had decided to join her and told them that they might need Spiderman at the other side of the pond.

"I'm going to miss you," Gwen hugged Katherine so tightly that Katherine was afraid that she was going to run out of air. "Call me as soon as you get news from HYDRA, anything at all."

"I will, but something tells me that you will be too busy studying the body of a contract." Katherine rolled her eyes. "But I appreciate the gesture."

"Things are going to be boring in Oxford from now on," Peter said grimly. "For some reasons all of the supervillains like to hang out in New York."

"Well, if you ever get bored, we'll be sure to send some your way." Tony Stark winked. Katherine was surprised that Tony was actually awake since he had been drunk all week ever since Pepper Potts broke up with him.

"Drive safely," Steve said shaking Peter's hand. "London is a big city."

Clint Barton snorted. "It's not that big, it's only a little bigger than New York."

"Parker knows what Rogers means," Natasha Romanoff rolled her eyes. She looked at the board behind her. "You guys are going to be boarding soon, you better get a move on."

* * *

Katherine was standing in her room at the helicarrier that she managed to redecorate so that it didn't look like a copy of Star Wars. She unfolded the paper that HYDRA had left for her, but the same eerie message was there. _This is not over yet, this is only the beginning._

Katherine crumbled the piece of paper in her hand. What could that possibly mean? Was HYDRA trailing her? She could feel her palms starting to sweat in the same nervous reaction.

There was a knock on the door and Steve looked up. "Hey, are you ready?" Steve usually gave Kat a ride on the back of his motorcycle on a Saturday night.

"Ready," she crumbled the piece of paper. She hadn't even told Bucky about the note. "Just getting some stuff organized."'

"Are you sure that we should go over to Starks?" Steve fiddled with his keys. "I know that he's having a hard time ever since Miss Potts left, but maybe we can do something else tonight, we could see a movie in Brooklyn?"

Katherine frowned. "And wont Stark be mad?"

"Stark will just have to get over it." Steve said bravely.

Katherine smiled. "How about tomorrow? I'm not heading to Russia until Monday and a movie would be a good distraction."

Like most Saturday nights ever since Pepper broke up with him, Tony was having a party and everyone was more or less forced to attend otherwise Tony would bitch about it for a month and lock you out of the tower and that was unpleasant.

"What are these?" Bucky asked curiously as he looked at the plate in front of him. Katherine had finally bullied him into letting her cut his hair and he now looked more like himself rather than a grumpy hippy.

"Ceviche," Bruce looked up from his laptop. "Tony had Jarvis look up Mexican cuisine all day."

Steve looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because my friend, in case you didn't know, Mexico has one of the most beautiful ladies in the world," Tony came into the room in black jeans and an old Homer Simpson t shirt not his best look. "Kitty Kat a word."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she followed Tony to the bar, usually Tony only wanted to talk to her to see if she would sleep with him and then Katherine would politely decline by stabbing him on his toe. "What?"

Tony grabbed a bottle of whisky. "So it's been six months, have you slept with Blondie yet?"

Katherine looked at him in confusion. "Barton?"

"No," Tony looked horrified at the thought. "Steve, are you telling me that you don't notice the puppy dog eyes he has given you since day one, or have you and Barnes been getting frisky under the sheets?"

"Why are you so interest in my love life?" Katherine stopped back. "Shouldn't you be focusing on yours?"

Tony perked up. "Does that mean that you have rethought the threesome idea?"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "Not the chance, I like to be the center of attention."

Tony smirked. "Feisty."

"There's nothing going on between me and Steve, we're just friends." Katherine shook her head. "And Bucky is just my partner, so I would appreciate it if you kept your dirty fantasies to yourself."

They heard a rumble of thunder and then a crash on the bottom part of the tower. "My car!" Tony cried out.

Natasha smirked as she raised her cup. "Thor's here."

-End of Chapter One-

I know it's been over a year since I promised the sequel, but better late than never. Enjoy!


	2. Beneath the Cruel Sea

**Chapter Two: Beneath the Cruel Sea**

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it wouldn't kill Thor to be quieter, when he arrived. But that was Thor for you, he liked to make an entrance. The entire glass windows of the tower shook, as the elevator doors open and Thor looked on gleefully as the elevator doors opened. "You humans have created a wonderful invention, Friend Stark. No wonder you humans are so lazy!"

"You crashed my car!" Tony cried out. "That was a new 2016 edition, how the hell are you going to pay me back, hammer boy?"

Clint rolled his eyes as fiddled with a pair chopsticks. "Please like you care, just buy another one. Besides you were just going to break it off into pieces and you and Bruce were going to put it back together.

"Zip it, Legolas," Stark snapped.

"How's Jane, Thor?" Natasha ignored and stopped the two boys' bickering with one of her deadly glares. "Did you come visit her?"

Thor shook his head, looking rather glum. "No Lady Natasha. Lady Jane had to finish a project at the institution of higher education called Yale. Lady Jane is not the reason I have come though. I have receive deadly news from the all father concerning Asgard and your planet."

Tony opened up one of his fortune cookies. "You will have an experience with a great challenge. Shocker. So what's the big news, little brother broke out of the loony bin?"

Thor looked annoyed when Tony mentioned Loki. He was still sensitive of the topic of his brother. "Like I have said, Stark my brother is in confinement and will not be getting out any time soon. There is a problem is Asgard that my father has warned me about and it shall affect earth as well. The holy goblet has been stolen."

The Avengers blinked. "A missing Asgardian goblet is what we should be worried about?" Steve asked sounding dumbfounded.

"It's not just any goblet, Captain," Thor growled. "It is one of my family's heirlooms and it has been preserved in our family for generations. The goblet expresses life and wisdom and if it falls into the wrong hands . . . it can be as powerful as the tesseract, that's why I need all of you to help me track it down. Where are friends Peter and Lady Gwen."

"Oxford," Katherine finally spoke up as she went towards the fridge to refill her drink. "And we're not going to bother them, not after they finally got out of this mess."

Thor nodded. "I'm sure just with us we will be able to find it. I shall inform Fury."

"No," Bruce interrupted him. "The last time you were here, he broke up in hives. He's under a lot of stress right now."

"I do thank you," Thor nodded. "I shall inform my father and get Loki to do a spell to locate it."

"Oh, yeah," Stark scoffed. "That's very reassuring, it looks like the fortune cookie was right after all."

* * *

"Barnes, Pierce glad you could make it," Fury scoffed the following morning as Katherine and Bucky entered the room. Thor still hadn't gotten back with the information from Loki and it felt weird that Fury was calling them. Usually Fury avoided them at all cost like the plague.

"Why did you call us Director?" Bucky asked as he and Katherine took a seat.

"There has been some information that I would I like to share with you," he folded his arms over his chest. "But first I would like both of you to tell me why Thor was here in the first place."

Katherine leaned forward. "So you heard about Thor's impromptu visit?"

"Everyone in the tristate area heard Pierce." Fury scoffed. "Now spill it."

They quickly told Fury about what had happened with Thor, how someone had apparently stolen some ancient goblet and that it would bring destruction to the earth if somehow it got into the wrong hand. Thor had gone back to Asgard to see if Loki was getting some information. They saw Fury's jaw clenched. "Great, just great, that's just what we needed more problems. Actually, the reason that I called you two is that the team that I sent to look for anything HYDRA has just found something."

Bucky and Katherine perked up. "What?"

"It's confidential," Fury barked. "And don't give me that look, agents. Just know that HYDRA is still functioning and that you two need to be on the lookout for anything strange while you guys are off on this little adventure."

A flicker of nervousness flashed through Katherine's eyes and Fury saw it. "What is it, Pierce? Anything you would like to share?"

"No, sir. Nothing."

Fury looked like he didn't believe her, but didn't say anything. "All right, are you going to get Stacy and Parker involved?"

"No," Bucky shook his head. He looked pissed. "We thought it was too dangerous. They will be better off at Oxford."

"Good," he nodded. "Once Thor comes let me know."

They nodded and exited Fury's office. Katherine took a deep breath and she looked at Bucky. He looked pissed. "Are you worried?"

"No, angry," Bucky looked ready to punch someone. "HYDRA ruined our life, they have been missing for months, and now the first clue that we get and Fury won't even let us-"

"Bucky that was not the first clue," Katherine whispered and Bucky looked incredulous. "Follow me."

They headed back to Katherine's room and Katherine gave him the note. "I receive this in my room, a few days after we broke away from HYDRA. While we may have been lost it seems that HYDRA has had their eyes on us the entire time.

"Why didn't you tell me, Katherine?" Bucky said exasperated. "This could have led to somewhere. Are you hurt?"

"No," Katherine shook her head. "HYDRA hasn't made their move yet, so that means we must be ready for when they do."

* * *

Katherine still had a lot on her mind, once they reached Avengers tower. It seemed that the others were waiting anxiously for Thor to arrive, but Katherine's mind was still on HYDRA. It didn't help that Bucky was still pissed at her.

"Is something wrong between you and Bucky?" Steve asked. "You look tense."

Katherine shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. Just stress." She heard thunder and she looked relief for the distraction. "Thor is here."

Thor entered this time normally though the entrance. He looked glum. "Greeting friends, I have my answer from Loki.

"Well," Tony looked up from his sixth glass of whisky. "What did dear old reindeer games have to say?"

Thor looked sobered. "Loki has informed me that the goblet is located in your kingdom of New Orleans."

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. A Soldier's Life, I'll Live!

**Chapter Three: A Soldier's Life I'll Live!**

1942

Boom! Stefan Salvatore gritted his teeth as another canon exploded. Damn Germans. He raised his head and felt something pierce his hand. Stefan looked numbly at his hand, a bullet had pierced through it and it was now bloody. Great.

Steve Rogers raced towards him. "Soldier!" he reached out to him. "Are you ok? I saw blood-"

Stefan managed to hide his hand. "It was just dry blood, Captain Steve. No harm, no foul look." He showed him, his clean hand. Steve looked somewhat confused, he was sure that he had seen blood. Maybe he had been mistaken. He gave him a quick nod, but went towards the opposite direction. Strange things happened in war time.

* * *

Fury looked like he wanted to kill Katherine and throw her under the bus at the same time, though Katherine was so used to seeing him like this, that she honestly wasn't terrified. Honestly, Fury should be scared of her. She was a super solider, she could crush his skull if she wanted, but she honestly didn't want to deal with all of the SHIELD agents.

Katherine was sure that she had bad luck. Why the hell was the goblet that she desperately needed in New Orleans? The place where Klaus lived and the same place that she was trying to avoid. She was half thinking of calling Peter and Gwen in London and asking them to get their asses in here.

"What do you mean that you can't go to the French Quarter?" Fury asked with gritted teeth.

Katherine narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "I told you, the hybrid who has been wanting to kill me for 500 years and his happy killing family lived there. Now I may be a super soldier, but I'm not stupid enough to get myself exposed that way."

"And what do you want me to do about it Pierce?" Fury asked sarcastically. "Ask Loki to move it?"

"I'm asking you to send someone else," Katherine snapped. "Steve, Bucky and the rest of the superhero squad are going. I don't know why I need to go too."

Fury sighed. "You're the only ones that knows the territory well, Pierce and you're the only one besides Thor who knows more about foreign objects than the average person. You will have a whole team to your protection I doubt your hybrid will attack and if he does we can sent backup." Fury saw that Katherine wasn't budging. "And also there is the matter of HYDRA, you can be sure that they found out about this little invitation and they will attack. If you can reach it beforehand you can destroy them."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. He got her there. Fury knew that she wanted to crush HYDRA. "Fine." She said. "I'll do it."

Fury nodded as if seconds ago they weren't at each other's throats. "All right, the plane leaves tomorrow. Be ready and tell the others."

Katherine nodded and returned to her room feeling kind of shaky on her feet. Great as if it wasn't bad enough that they had HYDRA on their trail, now she had to go to New Orleans where she might be a hybrid's lunch. Great.

She was so nervous that she hardly noticed when Steve started trailing behind her to the room. "Hey," he said and noticed her startled look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I saw you talking to Fury. Is everything ok?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah, he just wanted us to get ready."

Steve frowned when he saw her worried face. "Are you ok? You have every right to be nervous about this trip to New Orleans. Are you sure that you don't want me to call Peter, I'm sure that he will be happy to-"

"No," Katherine interrupted as she forced a smile. "Really, Steve, I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I've taken care of myself plenty of times."

Steve nodded as he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I know, and I know that it's stupid to worry, but you've already been through so much-"he closed his mouth. He knew that Katherine hated to be pitied. "It's a shame that we didn't get to go to our movie."

"Yeah," Katherine said. "Perhaps when we come back."

Steve gave her that small, familiar crooked smile that she loved and before she could react she felt Steve kissing her. She kissed him back, his lips were so soft and Katherine would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she had a small crush on him, but he never seemed interested.

"Am I interrupting?"

Steve and Katherine suddenly stopped short when they heard Natasha's voice. The red head was staring at them and she looked slightly amused. Steve pulled away looking flushed. "No, go ahead. I'll see you later." He scurried out of the hallway.

"What was that for?" Natasha asked with a slight smile. "Are you sleeping with Captain America."

"No," she argued. "That was the first time that we kissed and you kind of ruined the moment."

Natasha scoffed. "Sorry, I didn't realize that he moved at a glacial pace. I just wanted to see how you were holding on. You know since we're going to New Orleans."

"I'm fine," Katherine bit her lip. "I hope I don't see them, but if I do then I'll just have to get over it."

* * *

Loki heard a rumbling out of the hallway, as always his cell was being guarded by guards, but they couldn't see the person that had just entered the room. The only person that could see her was Loki himself. The woman had long, willowy blue hair and wearing a short dress, and her eyes were also a vibrant blue.

"Lady Noira."

The woman cocked her head. "Loki? You called, it better be important."

"It is," Loki raised his chin slightly. "It seems that Odin's precious goblet is missing. I need you to help me retreat it."

Noira cocked her head. "What is there for me?"

"You can have it, in exchange for my freedom."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Mission

**Chapter Four: The Mission**

Katherine felt as if someone was chasing her, as if someone wanted her dead. No matter how much she tried to run, they just kept following her until she was out of breath. She had lost her baby. There was no baby anymore. They were going to grab her, they were-

Katherine took a deep breath as her eyes opened and she looked at her surroundings. She wasn't dead or better yet no one was chasing her. It had all just been a bad dream. A really bad dream that Katherine would be happy to forget. She had been having a lot of bad dreams lately. She was not an idiot, she knew it was PTSD. She had, had it before when her daughter had been born and when Klaus started chasing her. She suddenly remembered what today was. The day that she was going to New Orleans.

She desperately wanted to crawl back into bed, but she knew that, that was not an option. She had promised Fury, and if that wasn't enough, it wasn't fair to Bucky, they might finally find Charles from HYDRA. Katherine pushed back her nervousness as she put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red blouse along with a black leather jacket. She ran a hair through her unruly curls and applied precise eyeliner and red lipstick.

Katherine stared at the mirror, for a few minutes and realized that she had been so preoccupies by New Orleans and HYDRA that she had hardly thought about the kiss that she and Steve shared. She smiled a little as she looked at the mirror, she could still feel how soft Steve's lips were on her lips. She kind of like it, even if she was not the type to get all gooey and romantic.

She wouldn't lie, she had always had that little crush on him, especially since he was the good boy type, but he had always treated her like a friend. There was a knock on the door and Natasha stood there already dressed in her dark skinny jeans and an old sweatshirt. There was a crabby look on her face and it was clear that she didn't like to get up this early. "Are you ready?" Katherine nodded as she followed her outside. There was an impish sort of smile that Katherine wanted to rub off Nat's face. "So?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Spill the deeds, how is it with Mr. Red White and Blue?"

Katherine rolled her eyes playfully, a smirk on her face. She and Natasha had become close friends in the six months that she had been here and it was safe to say that the red head was slowly becoming one of her closest friends especially after Gwen had left. "A lady never kisses and tells." Natasha snorted and it was clear that she was not satisfied with the answer and Kat decided to indulge her a little. "It was just a kiss. A great kiss, but nevertheless just a kiss, did he even mention me at all."

Natasha shook her head. "You how Steve can be, he starts blushing whenever he sees couples holding hands. I think he's just shy, but yeah I noticed, why do you think Tony always makes his life miserable? I think you're the only one that didn't notice." She sighed as she changed the topic. "Are you ready for tonight, I mean if you're uncomfortable you can stay-"

"No," Katherine shook her head. "I'll be fine, stop worrying. Is everyone already waiting at the jet?" Natasha nodded.

By the time that they arrive at the airplane terminal Stark and Banner were already there and they were discussing some weird science thing that Katherine had no clue about. Bucky and Clint were talking about the best ways to attack someone from behind, Thor was lovingly looking at the control panels, and Steve was already dressed in his suit and he was a few feet away from them. He looked up and gave Katherine a nervous smile before he went inside the jet at rapid speed.

Katherine couldn't help, but be a bit disappointed. She looked at Natasha. "What is his problem?"

Natasha shrugged. "Who knows, let's go inside."

Katherine went inside and everyone went on board as Tony and Clint fought over who got the window seat. Bucky noticed this and asked her. "What's with you two?"

"Nothing," Katherine said irritability. Steve was in the back seat of the plane pretending to be interested in the airplane rules. "Steve, bathroom now." She pulled him inside the tiny, cramped bathroom.

"Hi," he said clearly confused why Katherine had dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Don't give me that," Katherine scowled. She had never had to do this with previous guys. She was so use to guys going after her. "Why are you ignoring me and acting all twitchy?"

Steve gulped as he looked at the floor. "I'm not ignoring you."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Really? Because you haven't look at me once ever since we got on board. Are you really not going to talk? Or is it because you regret that it ever happened in the first place."

"No," Steve said quickly. "Why? Do you?"

"Of course not," Katherine said as she placed her hand on his chest, she could feel her own heart beating inside her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed or the last time that she had, had sex. She leaned forward and kissed Steve. Much to her delight, Steve kissed her back.

"Ew, if you two are going to shove each other tongues down your throat, you might want to do it, in a more sanitary place." Tony sing song as he opened the door.

"Tony!" Steve sputtered. "Don't you knock?"

Stark rolled his eyes. "It's my plane. Nice work you two."

"Get out!"

It took the less than four hours to arrive at the tiny New Orleans airplane terminal. Katherine felt a little bit better that she had made her peace with Steve, though she wished that she hadn't done it on a plane because the rest of her teammates were staring right back at her.

They got into a small car and headed towards New Orleans, the minivan that they had chosen was crowded, but Katherine wasn't following the conversation. A fear of dread had taken over and Bucky noticed. "Don't worry, you'll be ok. We'll find the goblet and get out. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Katherine usually wasn't a damsel in distress, but she found herself whispering. "Promise?"

Bucky nodded.

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews!


	5. We Meet Again

**Chapter Five: We Meet Again**

Katherine could hear the familiar jazz music once she stepped foot in New Orleans. She hadn't been here since she had found out that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' baby and she had delivered the news to Mystic Falls with the hope of driving Klaus away so that she and Elijah could be together. That had been the mistake of a lifetime.

Now they were here among the colorful buildings and music and it was making Katherine uneasy. She just wanted to throw something at someone.

"We should split up," Steve announced when they got to the center of the city and he noticed that Tony was already making a beeline towards the drinks and the woman dressed as a bloody bride. "If we split, we'll cover more ground that way. Katherine, Bucky, Thor, and Natasha you're in one group. Bruce, Tony, Clint, and I will be in the second group."

"We'll cover the outside of the French Quarter," Katherine said, her brown eyes flickering. "You'll look inside, just be careful it's vampire city out there. Don't attract too much attention."

"Might be kind of hard," Bruce let out a sad little scoff. "Big, green monster with anger issues here."

"But he won't make an appearance, right Banner," Natasha said sternly. She had kind of become Bruce's life coach.

Bruce smiled at her. "No, we won't. Thor, anything that we should be looking at."

"I'm afraid not," Thor said. "It is unusually bright, but I'm afraid that, that won't be much help. I'm afraid my father did not give me more information other than the goblet must be kept away from the wrong hands."

"Well, guys saving the world that's what we do best," Tony drank the rest of the pink drink that he was carrying. "So we'll meet here in a few hours. I'll text you. Fan out people and make me proud."

Once Katherine and her group were going in the opposite direction towards the bayou. Tony went towards Steve. "Now that Kitty Kat is gone, come on spill the deeds Captain. What did you do? Did you see her in her underwear? You've been trying to get into her pants even when she was a psychotic killer-"

Clint burst out laughing.

"Tony," Bruce warned, though there was a hint of a smile on his face. "Leave Steve alone. What he does with Katherine is none of your business."

"Bruce is right," Clint said. "You're just more interested in Steven's love life because he's actually getting laid."

"We just kissed," Steve reddened. "There has been nothing going on, Fury has us concentrating on this stupid mission."

"That is boring. Come on, Rogers spice things up in the sheets. You know what they say, the geeks are freaks in bed-"

"Excuse me," a dark hair woman wearing a leather jacket exited through one of the empty alleys. "Was that Katerina Petrova I heard you talking to just a while back?"

Steve stiffened. "Is there a problem?"

The beautiful brunette shook her head. "No, no problem. My name is Nadia, I'm an old friend of Katerina's and I haven't seen her in a while. But you know she's a vampire right."

Clint nodded. "Former bloodsucker yes. But now, she's human, or partly. It's complicated, but you already seem to know that."

Nadia nodded. "I know a lot, Mr. Barton. Do not worry, I'm not here to harm you. Just give Katherine by hellos and tell her that I will be in town if she ever wants to catch a drink."

* * *

"Why did you choose the bayou again?" Natasha scrunched up her nose as she looked out the window as Bucky drove. "It's so dirty and I hate nature. The city is much better and at least there's alcohol there. Tony is probably groping one of the dancers by now."

"Does he always get like this after a breakup?" Bucky asked.

"Well, it was Pepper."

They heard a loud sound that shook the entire car. Thor looked out the window, nearly bursting the car door to see where the smoke was coming from. He prepared his hammer that he stubbornly kept to his side even though he was wearing mortal clothes. "We are being attacked! Surrender you fiends! I am Thor, son of Odin-"

"Will you shut up," Bucky hissed. "No one is attacking anyone." He looked at the girls. "What do you say? Do you want to take a look?"

Natasha nodded. "No offense, but last time something like this shocked the world Thor and Loki happened."

They got back into the car and headed towards the direction where the sound had come. It was deeper into the bayou and Katherine saw only a small shack. Katherine could smell the blood even though she no longer had vampire smell. There were dozens of men, women, and children walking in pain with broken limbs and blood.

"Should we call for doctors-"

"No," Katherine interrupted.

"Kat, come on-"

"They don't need doctors," Katherine said again. "Because they are wolves, believe me they will heal in about two seconds."

Natasha frowned. "How can you tell?"

Katherine opened the door. "Years and years of practice, don't worry it's not the full moon. They won't turn. Wolves are pretty suspesticious, maybe they know something."

The rest of the group exchanges looks before they followed Katherine towards where the massacre had taken place, there was blood everywhere and children were frightened, but Katherine didn't care. The only thing that she had on her mind was to get the goblet and get out. Thor seemed to have the same idea, because he followed her while Natasha and Bucky took pity on some of the wolves and played nursemaids.

Katherine felt herself being pushed into the ground and she felt a sharp slap across her face that felt more like a punch. Even though she had super solider strength at times she was still caught off guard and everything was dizzy for a second. She was sure that whoever had attacked would attack her even more, but Thor managed to pull her way as if she weighed nothing more than a tissue.

When Thor pulled her away, Katherine realized that she recognize her. It was Hayley. It was the werewolf slut that she had briefly been her sidekick and who she had hoped that Klaus would kill. Last time, she had heard Klaus had knocked her up and that they had a baby. Marvelous.

And now Miss Wolf was trying to claw her eyes out.

"You stupid, manipulative bitch!" Hayley was hissing at her, as she tried to get away from Thor. Katherine saw that her eyes were slowly turning amber. "How dare you set foot here-"

Katherine stood up and noticed that the other wolves had stood up and were looking at Katherine as if she were a murderer. They might be strong, but the only one who might have a chance fighting against a couple of wolves was Thor and since unlike Loki, he didn't practice magic, the fighting would probably end pretty quickly. "Thor, let her go."

Thor did as he was told and the smell of smoke was becoming more prominent. Hayley still looked like an angry bulldog. "You!" she hissed at her. "You did this," she narrowed her eyes towards the destroyed bayou. "How dare you-"

"I'm no longer a vampire, Hayley," Katherine said losing her patience. "So if you wouldn't mind, would you save the accusations for another time?"

Hayley let out a small scoff. "And am I supposed to believe that this is not your entourage?" she pointed towards Natasha, Bucky, and Thor. "I'm no longer that stupid little girl, Katherine. Desperate and alone, and I have an army now." She pointed towards her wolves.

"Well, you're still stupid," Katherine murmured under her breath. She looked towards the smoke. "Look, we didn't cause this, you're pointing fingers at the wrong people."

"She's right," Natasha said as she stepped forwards. "My name is Natasha Romanoff and I'm not sure what quarrel you have with Katherine, but she didn't do this. We just came to town."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?" Hayley sounded incredulous. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"That is enough, Hayley," a voice in the dark said.

Katherine flinched slightly. She recognize that voice. She had once slept with the man whose that voiced belonged too. Elijah Mikaelson stepped into the bayou looking as handsome as ever with a three piece suit. He smiled slightly when he saw her and Katherine could feel her heart trying to escape from her chest.

"Elijah."

Elijah smiled. "Hello, Katerina."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter Six: Friends and Enemies**

Katherine could hardly believe that Elijah was standing there with a serene looking smile on his face as if they had just seen each other at breakfast and not over two years ago when he had broken her heart when he decided to follow his brother to New Orleans.

For a second, the rest of the world didn't seem to matter, it was just her and Elijah. For a second, Katherine thought how stupid she was. Of course Elijah was here, Hayley was here which meant that Klaus and Elijah weren't too far behind.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

Elijah gave her an amused smile. "I live here, or in the most civilize part of New Orleans." A small smile twitched on Katherine's lips, but she refused to show it. She had, had enough of Elijah's charming smiles. If she didn't watch it, she would be putty in his hands. "You look well." He sniffed the air. "But you're human, no, wait not entirely."

Katherine cleared her throat. "It's complicated. I'm a super soldier which means that I'm sort of mixed. I don't really belonged anywhere."

Elijah nodded, signifying that he understood. Hayley who still looked more than a little pissed off, look at them in annoyance. "I'm sorry, I dint realize we were having a tea party with people that tried to kill us before."

"Hayley, stay." Elijah ordered not bothering to look at her. "Katerina, did you and your colorful friends caused this incident in the bayou?"

"No," she threw Hayley a pointed look. "As I was telling Hayley, we just arrived and have no need to stink up her filthy little bayou anymore that it already is."

Hayley's eyes flashed as she approached her again. "I swear one more word out of you and-"

"Hayley, enough," Elijah stopped her from going into full attack mode on Katherine again. "I was standing in the bayou a few minutes before this happened, I wanted to make sure that you were safe. Katerina and her friends arrived minutes after it happened so it couldn't have been them. We live in a democracy, so it wouldn't be entirely fair to accuse them. Besides you're Queen of the wolves and Katerina is simply human. She would be a fool to take on you and your pack."

Katherine was about to retaliate telling Elijah that she was not a little weakling and that just because she was human that she was useless. But she saw Elijah give her a little wink and she stopped short. He was just buttering Hayley up so that she would let her go without incident, not, that it would be much of a fight with Bucky's arm, Thor's godliness, and Natasha's ass kicking, but still.

Hayley crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the supposed looking humans. "I guess, but stay out of the bayou from now on. We don't need any more outsiders."

"As the queen wishes," Katherine didn't bother hiding the fact that she didn't give a crap that Hayley was queen of the mutts.

Hayley crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but I want all of you to leave, now."

"Absolutely," Elijah looked at the rest of the Avengers. "Katerina, will you and your friends give me the pleasure of your company. I'm sure that we have much to discuss."

She turned back to them and they all nodded, except Thor who looked a little worried. "Is something wrong, Thor?"

Thor nodded, slightly. "I can feel the All-Father calling me, something must be wrong back in Asgard."

"Go," Bucky said. "We'll handle this. If Odin is calling you. It must be important. Who knows it might be good news."

Natasha sighed as she reloaded her gun. "But with our luck, I'm guessing its very bad news."

* * *

"My son," Frigga, the All Mother squeezed Thor so hard that Thor felt guilty for constantly worrying his mother. His adopted younger son had turned evil and her older son was constantly risking his life.

"Mother," he said as he squeezed her hand. "I'm very sorry for worrying you. Father, do you have some news."

Odin didn't speak for a long moment. He just sat at his throne. "Yes, I have pending news about Loki, we thought that we would have been able to find him by now. We didn't want to trouble you-"

"Find?" Thor was confused.

Odin looked grim. "Loki has escaped from his prison cell and we have no idea where he has gone. My sources say that he has left with the powerful Lady Noira, but we don't know how they escape the castle or what he promised her. But it's safe to say that we know what they are after."

"The goblet."

Odin nodded. "You and your Migardian friends must find it soon."

* * *

 _Flashback_

Steve and Stefan were standing around the campfire in the forest where they were stationed in Berlin. Stefan watched as Steve's pencil went back and forth over the line paper. He looked up from his diary and smiled. "You draw?"

Steve looked up, looking slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I kind of do. It helps me relax." He looked at Stefan's journal. "What did you do before the war? Were you a writer? A journalist?"

Stefan didn't answer for a while, but then he spoke up. "Neither. I kind of traveled here and there. I never did settle anywhere. I'm hoping to change that after the war. What about you? What are you going to do when you're no longer the famous Captain American?"

Steve felt surprised at the question, he looked towards Peggy Carter who was ordering some troops. "I honestly have no idea. Probably get myself a girl and get settled."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Over the Hills

**Chapter Seven: Over the Hills**

Elijah took them back home to the compound and Katherine would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She practically felt her teammate's eyes baring into hers as if they expected her to have sex with Elijah right this second.

And the old her wouldn't have given it a second thought. Elijah was sexy, he had even let his beard grow out a little which seemed to make him even sexier, Katherine thought. He was still wearing his three piece suit that Katherine loved. Or used to love.

Katherine shook her head. Whatever she and Elijah, had had was done. She didn't want to think about it anymore. All she wanted to do was find this stupid goblet and get it over with so that she could return to her semi-normal life.

The compound was large and Katherine briefly remember passing through here when she was getting the information about Hayley and her pregnancy. Though she was sure that the last time that she had visited it had belonged to some guy named Marcel. Maybe she was wrong.

"Please sit," Elijah said politely to Natasha and Bucky since Thor hadn't returned from talking to Mommy and Daddy dearest. "May I offer you something to drink?" Always the gentleman he was looking at Natasha.

Natasha shook her head as she looked at the paintings of Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah. "These are pretty nice. Did you paint these?"

Elijah shook his head, his lip curled slightly. "My brother, Niklaus. Katerina, if it's not too much trouble may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow slightly at her, as if he was mocking and Katherine pretended to ignore him as she followed Elijah to his study a few doors down. Elijah closed the door behind him and Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "So-"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "So?" he pressed his hand against one of his many book collections. "How have you've been?" he asked politely.

Katherine rolled her eyes, the question was so absurd and so Elijah like that Katherine almost burst into laughter. "Really? You haven't seen me in a few years and that's the first thing you ask me? You just saw me with three complete strangers, not to mention that one of them is the God of Thunder himself."

Elijah have her a crooked smile. "I was being polite. I did recognize them, they are the Avengers aren't they? They were on the news a couple of years ago." He paused as he looked at her. "What are you, Katerina? You're not human, but you're not a vampire either."

Katherine shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you're right about that. I'm not either. A lot has changed since the last thing that you saw me, Elijah." She paused. "Elena Gilbert gave me the cure, she turned me into a human. After that I wandered around for a while, but I was capture by a group called HYDRA. They experimented on me so to say, erased my memories made me into their little pet project. The Avengers rescued me, treated me like one of their own. So I'm not human exactly, I have strength, speed, I live longer than the average human, but yes, I'm still human in that sense. I work for SHIELD, I even have a cute nickname, Siren."

Elijah didn't smile. "Katerina, I'm sorry I didn't-"

Katherine raised her hand in protest. "Don't, don't apologize. There's no point Elijah it already happened. And I survive, I always do. I'm happy."

Elijah raised an eyebrow as if he quite didn't believe her. "Are you?"

Katherine straightened her leather jacket. "Yes, I am." She paused "Why didn't you answer my calls, once I've been turned?"

Elijah looked away and refused to answer the question, Katherine wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She gripped his arm. "I called you, hundreds of times after I turned before HYDRA before everything. I know that we didn't end in the right terms, but still you didn't answer my calls. You left me to rot." Katherine hated how pathetic she sounded at the moment, but she needed to get it off her chest.

Elijah looked pained. "Katerina, please don't do this to me."

Katherine eyes flashed. "I'm doing this to you? Elijah, I deserved some kind of answer."

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but something coming from the opposite end distracted him. There was a knock on the door and the red head agent peered in. "Elijah, there is someone from the Disney Princess Company here."

Elijah straightened himself up. "Yes, thank you Miss Romanoff, I will tend to them." He cleared his throat. "It's Hope's first birthday today, Klaus' daughter. He and Hayley are throwing a party. You are more than welcome to stay of course."

Natasha turned to look at Katherine's stony face. "Um, thanks really, but we should get going. We have a lot to do in the French Quarter."

Katherine finally removed her eyes, from where she had been glaring at Elijah. "Yes, Elijah we should get going. We're not needed here anymore."

Elijah looked hurt at the comment, but didn't say anything anymore as he went to tend to the workers. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok? Did Mr. Blast from the Past screw you over? He's kind of sexy in a Mr. Depressed Darcy kind of way."

Katherine shook her head. "This has nothing to do with Elijah. Let's just go. I can't stand being in this stupid place a second longer."

* * *

Frigga and Odin were still staring at Thor with concern. Well, Frigga was staring with concern, Odin still looked pissed. "Another thing that you must know, Thor," Frigga glanced slightly as her husband who was now gripping the royal throne in which he was sitting upon. "The Lady Noira is just using your broth-Loki."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "How can you be sure, Mother? Loki is quite an ingenious trickster. He could be using her."

"That's what I told her," Odin murmured under his breath. "But apparently the dear All Mother can't believe that."

Lady Frigga threw both her son and husband a dirty look. "I know what you're thinking that Loki has no good in him, but I am his mother whether or not he sees me like that." Odin shook his head as if thinking that poor Frigga had really lost her mind. "Any case I know Lady Noira, she is an even better a liar than Loki is. She will pull him into a trap and he won't see until he's too late. Thor, we have to find them. We can't let them get that goblet. I can't imagine what Lady Noira would do."

"And Loki." Odin reminded her. "Thor get them both. Speak to Heimdall and asked him where they might be."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Loki asked Lady Noira who was huddled near one of the caves near some place called California.

"Shh," Lady Noira snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate and find out where the sacred goblet is. I can't do that if you keep talking. It's far more advance magic than you're used to."

He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow when Lady Noira opened her eyes. "What is it, did you find it's whereabouts?"

"Yes," Lady Noira smiled. "It's in a small region by the name of New Orleans."

-End of Chapter Seven-


End file.
